Death's Kiss
by toomanyt-shirts
Summary: Carrion is a woman who has had the world against her for years. Years of torture and devastation tickle at the back of her mind, but she never thought that after all this and more, she would fall in love. ( El Diablo X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Suicide Squad. I own my OC's. Keep in mind I have only seen the movie once, I don't remember all of the dialogue. Sorry!**

I laid on the mat on floor of my cell thinking about Griggs. He was an idiot, and not just for putting a muzzle on me. He liked to be sadistic to the other inmates and I. He didn't think I could take it, but I have experienced worse. I heard clanging on the bars of the cell and I sat up. It was Griggs with my food. "Good evening beautiful! I brought your food of the day." I gestured to the uncomfortable black muzzle on my face. He hadn't removed it last time and I still had bits of rotting food stuck in the muzzle. He smirked at me and pulled a cup of mush with a straw in it. "Come here sweetheart." He held it through a small opening in the bars.

I quickly assumed his shape and face as I walked closer. "Call me sweetheart one more time." I grabbed the cup and retreated back to my mat. "You know I hate it when you do this to me, babe. That's just freaky." I glared at him before sticking the straw through the muzzle. "Turn into someone sexy, Carrie." I shook my head and took the straw out of my mouth and setting my mush to the side. "Sorry, I never got to kiss your mom. Ooo, but Daddy Griggs is gorgeous. That's someone I'd like to get to know." Griggs gagged and leaned on the wall opposite of the cell door.

"Ew. Don't say that while you're in my body. That's just nasty." I shrugged and went back to my usual self. There is the Carrie I know and love." He smiled at me before leaving. I laid back onto my mat. I wasn't hungry at the moment. I'd eat later. I went through Griggs' memory. I giggled when I saw him get beat by some guy for trying to take pics of his girlfriend's skirt. Serves the pervert right.

I didn't get much more time alone before Griggs came back with a few of the guards. "Put your hands behind your head. Don't resist. We are transporting you to another room. You have a visitor." He unlocked the cell door and two guards came forward and cuffed me. "Visitor? Did you find my daughter?" Nobody answered as they began walking me down the hallways. "IS SHE ALIVE? GIGGS?!" He came next to me and took my arm from the other guard. "I don't know. She isn't your visitor though." I held back tears. I would never cry in front of these people.

They sat me in a chair out in the courtyard. Soldiers and guards stood around me along with a nicely dressed woman. The woman held out a file for me to see. My only know name was listed across the front. "Carrion-, "She started. "Call me Carrie." She nodded.

"My name is Amanda Waller. I would like to recruit you for Task Team X. It is a team of villains that will go out and do different tasks."

"I'm not a villain. What kind of tasks?" She gave me a curious side eye.

"That's classified."

"If I agree, can someone try and find my daughter? I don't know if she is even alive, but she was his daughter too. So there's just a little bit of a chance he didn't kill her." Waller sighed and looked down. "You are not in a position to make requests." I nodded and looked down.

"Carrie, I would like to see what the extent of your powers are." I nodded again and stood up.

"Take off my muzzle and pick a victim." Waller gestured from Griggs to me. "I don't think that's a good idea." Griggs said as he inched closer anxiously.

"And why not?" Waller asked.

"She hates me more than the other guy." I smirked. "That may be true Griggs, but I have more than enough dirt on you. You know that."

"Show us." Waller demanded.

"Give me some dignity and take the muzzle off."

"She doesn't need to take the muzzle off to show you what she can do." Griggs countered.

"Griggs, I swear to God if you don't take this mask off I will lay every perverted thought in your mind on the table."

His face flushed as he moved over to me. He took the muzzle off.

"How do you have dirt on Griggs?" Waller asked.

"He didn't read my file and got a little too excited when a new female inmate came in."

Griggs blushed bright red.

"Now pick a victim. I want to get this over with."

No one moved, before they brought someone through the crowd. A bald man with beautiful tattoos across his body was shoved in front of me. He wasn't even fighting against them. He landed at y feet and I immediately bent down to meet him. "I'm Carrion. You?"

"Chato. Er…El Diablo."

"I'm sorry Chato. I'm going to kiss you now." He looked confused but didn't question it. I quickly pushed my lips to his be=before retreating.

I fell backwards. Pain. Physical and emotional. Oh god, his kids. I saw his family and tears sprung to my eyes. I opened my eyes. Chato had stood up and now looked down at me in confusion. I sprung up and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for your loss." I whispered in his ear before backing up and assuming his image. I felt like fire surged through me before it sprung through my fingertips. Chato looked at me in awe along with everyone else. I put out the fire and looked to Amanda Waller.

"Will that suffice?" she nodded and I went back to myself with my own tattoos. "Hey Chato! Can I keep one of your tattoos? We can be twinsies!" He looked like he didn't know how to respond. His scythe tattoo appeared next to my daughter's birthday on my collarbone. December 8th 2012. She would be four this year.

"Take them both back to their cells."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! I am so surprised that this story got this much attention in so little time! Thank you guys again for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Okay guys here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Suicide Squad. I have only seen the movie once and haven't gone back because school has started for me so yeah. Also, if I get too busy to update for a while I apologize. I only own Carrion and other OCs that might or might not show up. I'm not telling. ;)**

I looked through Chato's memories. His children were beautiful, smart, and sweet. His wife, oh how he loved her. It pained me to watch as his family burned. I wanted to hug him as I watched him surrender himself to the police and be taken here. He never fought, never even said a word against it. I, on the other hand, had not been taken down as easily. I saw what he was really capable of. He could 've easily broken out of here by now, but he never did. He was punishing himself and I hated it.

But I possessed his powers now, I could break the both of us out. I'd have to do it the smart way that wouldn't end with me getting hurt. Play it safe.

Griggs suddenly slammed the cell door open with a bang. He and two other guards walked in with him. He shoved me to the ground. "Put your hands behind your head." He cuffed me. I wiggled around on the floor and frowned. I couldn't turn into Griggs anymore, but I could use Chato's powers. "What happened Griggs? You ignore me for a week and now you're being rough? If you wanted to get rough, you should have just asked." He pulled me up by my hair and pulled me to him. We were cheek to cheek. "Don't play with me today Carrie. I am in the shittiest mood and I won't hesitate to do some weird shit to you right now." He squeezed my butt and I gasped. He and shoved me forward, letting go of my hair.

"Do that again and I will burn the shit out of you." He didn't answer. Instead the two guards shoved me into a wheel chair thing and strapped me to it. "That sound kinky, sweetheart. Maybe another time." He gave me a kiss on the head and started wheeling me through the corridors. "Where are we going?" No one responded.

"Y'know just because I killed people don't mean I'm not human! Give a girl an answer." Still no answer. "Okay let's not play dumb Griggs, you know I did everything against my will, why do you treat me like a monster?" We stopped at the entrance of a new room and I heard chattering behind me from different prisoners. Griggs was suddenly kneeling in front of me. "Because you are, sweetheart." He stood up and walked away. "FUCK YOU!" I screamed at Griggs as the other two guards pushed me forward.

The room was filled with cases and doctors with strange little gun things. One came toward me. "Please don't." He did anyway. A woman next to him said, "Location verified."

"Thanks."

I was pushed out into an open yard with military personnel milling all about. Soon a bunch of other prisoners joined me and we were released.

I recognized the other woman across the courtyard. She was Harley Quinn. I had seen her on TV dozens of times. She saw me staring at her and strode over to me. "Harley Quinn! Nice to meet ya!" She stuck her hand out and I shook it. "Carrion." She smiled. "Carrion! Like rotting dead flesh! I like it!" I chuckled as she put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me in tight. "We are gonna be great friends!" She poked me in the side and I squealed. "Ooo you are just too cute! If I wasn't in such a committed relationship I would get your digits ASAP!" I giggled and pulled away. "Sorry sweetcheeks. I'm straighter than the bars on my cell door."

"You speak!"

We didn't get to speak more as a car pulled up. The man I assumed was in charge spoke up. "Here comes Slipknot, the man who can climb anything. Wonderful." He was civil as he got out of the car, until one of the lady soldiers called him a scumbag. Slipknot shrugged. "She had a mouth." I frowned. That wasn't very nice. I mean, I would have done it, but like, I don't like him.

"Listen up! Inside your necks are nanite explosives! It's the size of a rice grain, but as powerful as a hand grenade. Disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, you guessed it! You die." I rubbed the side of my neck and cringed. I didn't like this whole thing. Harley raised her hand beside me. "I'm known to be quite vexing! Just forewarning you…"

The guy was not amused. "Lady, shut up!" Harley looked at me and frowned.

"This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something that will get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem." I rolled my eyes and whispered to Harley, "So eloquent." She giggled and pushed me over a bit.

A tall black man stepped forward. "Was that some kind of pep talk?"

"Yeah that was a pep talk." The other guy nodded. "Grab what you need to fight. Wheels up in ten."

"You might want to work on your whole team motivation thing. You ever heard of Phil Jackson?" The man, let's call him Bob, asked.

"Yeah."

"He is the gold standard. Triangle bitch. Study" He formed a triangle with his hands before walking off. I leaned over to Harley. "Please tell me who is who." She pointed at each villain and army dude in the yard, listing their names.

"Well, Harley. I think this is going to be fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Suicide Squad. I only own Carrion and any other OCs that may come up. I would just like to add that updates won't com that frequently and I am so sorry, but I am taking college classes in my junior year of high school so I don't have lots of time on my hands. So please be patient with me!**

Flagg dismissed us to get ready for the mission and I strode away from the comforts of another female to my trunk across the yard. Luckily, it was next to Chato. (1) "¡Hola! ¿Cómo está usted?" I tried to make casual conversation with him as I looked through my old clothes. I pulled out an old pair of black yoga pants and some tennis shoes. (2) "¿Tu hablas español?" I laughed a bit. Neither of us looked at each other as we spoke. (3) "Sólo desde que te besé. Así es como funcionan mis poderes. Y no he besado a nadie desde entonces ..." I looked around and realized that I would have to change out in the open. "Really?" He added in English, probably because my Spanish accent sucked. "Well, until now." We looked up at each other and he raised an eyebrow. I winked before walking back over to Harley.

"Um Harley I have a bit of a favor to ask. Well, when I kiss people I can see their memories and shape shift and stuff, and I am not really comfortable changing in front of everybody so I was wondering…" I looked down at my feet and shifted around.

"Sugar, I would but if you could look into memories, I really don't want to fuck you up." I sighed. "Don't worry about it. I won't let nobody touch you." She smiled at me and began to undress. I took that as my leave, so I walked back. "How did it go?" Chato asked. He had already gotten dressed. "Let's say I still speak Spanish." He chuckled a bit. I took a deep breath and took off my pants and quickly pulled the yoga pants on.

"Um. Chato?" I realized he was already dressed. He glanced over at me as he closed his trunk. "Can you cover me while I change my shirt? It would be a great help. I mean like you don't have to I could get over it and you know what I will because you probably have something better to do." I stopped as soon I as I ran out of things to mumble about.

He took off his jacket and held it out. 4) "It's no problemo, Guerra." I laughed. "If anyone is the Guerra it is Harley." He covered me from the other criminals and I changed into a white tank top with a picture of red lips sucking sensually in a lollipop. I turned around and he put his jacket back on.

"Oi mate! Why did you have to block the view?!" Captain Boomerang looked creepily at me and I squirmed under his stare. Chato stepped in front of me to block his view without even looking at Boomerang. 5) "So, that is quite the shirt you have on there, bonita." I glanced down at it and cringed remembering when he bought it. "Yeah. He always made me dress scantily. Helped get the jobs done." Chato looked worried and confused. "Who is he?"

"The father of my child." He didn't get a chance to reply before Boomerang interrupted again. "Hey, what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?" My eyes flicked over to him and I didn't want to give him the time.

"Hey all might want to leave home boy alone. He could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right ese?" Deadshot chimed in. 6) "¡Mierda! Podríamos hacer eso?! _Podríamos hacer algo de mierda importante con los dos de nosotros!"_ I whisper-yelled the last part at Chato. He looked at me like I was crazy and everyone else didn't know what to say because they didn't know what we were saying.

7) "Usted no puede ser tirando a grave! No hago esa mierda no más mi amor. Me he tomado demasiadas vidas." Chato countered back. 8) "¿Mi amor? Gracias dulzura. Pero acabo de decir que sería muy útil. Pudiéramos hacer volar este lugar!" The others had walked away because they couldn't understand what we were saying to each other. He shook his head and walked away from me and toward the rest of the group.

"Behold the voice of God," Flagg held up a tablet and Waller's face appeared on it. "For those who don't know me, I am Amanda Waller. There is a crisis in Midway City. You are to enter the city, rescue HVT1 and get them to safety." Her straight face seemed merciless and cold. I didn't want to look at her.

"I'm sorry, but for those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT1?" Deadshot seemed to be the only one asking the important questions, or the questions in general.

"The only person that matters in the city. The one person you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off of your prison sentences, fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flagg and I will kill every single one of you."

Sweet release or not. I had a choice to make.

Hi! How are you?

You speak Spanish?

Only since I kissed you. That is how my powers work. And I haven't kissed anyone since so...

Guerra = light skinned

Bonita =pretty

Shit! We could do that?! We could do some major shit with the two of us!

You can't be fucking serious! I don't do that shit no more my love. I have taken too many lives.

My love? Thanks honey. But I just mean it would come in handy. We could blow this place.


End file.
